The present invention generally relates to handlebar systems for bicycles or similar vehicles, and more particularly to attachments which permit adjustment of the handlebar position relative to the rider of the bicycle.
Handlebar position is important to a cyclist in terms of both riding comfort and efficient operation of the bicycle. The optimum position of the handlebar will vary depending on terrain and riding conditions, for example, a steep terrain or rugged terrain may call for a more forward position to the handlebar to achieve greater balance and power, while cruising on a relatively flat terrain may dictate a more upright position for long term comfort.
Heretofore, handlebar position adjustments have been possible, but only to a limited degree. Conventional adjustments include vertically adjusting the handlebar stem in the neck of the bicycle frame by loosening the stem wedge nut with a crescent wrench or other similar hand tool. Other conventional adjustments include rotating the handlebar at the end of the handlebar stem. In either case, the degree of adjustment is relatively limited. Particularly, such conventional adjustment methods provide minimal forward and rearward adjustment capability and have the further hold the slide block assembly in its sliding engagement with the slidebar; the other is a handlebar clamping means which holds the handlebar in transverse relation to the slidebar.
Release means on the slide block assembly permit hand adjustments to be made to the position of the handlebar. Preferably the release means are comprised of hand accessible cam lock levers which operate to disengage the slide block assembly's grip on both the slidebar and the handlebar. Alternative hand accessible release means might include the use of hand operated turn tight bolts.
A further aspect of the invention involves the adjustment of the pivot angle of the slidebar in relation to the handlebar stem to achieve elevational (up/down) adjustments of the handlebar. In accordance with the invention, this is accomplished by a pivot means which includes providing a handlebar stem with a split stem head and a hand operated cam lock means which is operative to spread the two halves of a split stem head so as to lock the stem head to the slidebar.
It will be seen that because of hand accessible adjustments, moving the handlebar forward or backward along the slidebar in a linear motion can be easily accomplished, as can a rotational adjustment of the handlebar in the slide block assembly which carries the handlebar. Furthermore, as above-mentioned, the slidebar can be pivotally adjusted up and down relative to the bicycle stem to raise or lower the handlebar. Any of these disadvantage of requiring the cyclist to stop and dismount his or her bicycle before the adjustment is made.
The present invention improves on conventional handlebar adjustment schemes by providing an attachment which provides a greater degree of adjustment, including a linear forward adjustment of the handlebar. Using the attachment of the present invention, a cyclist can readily reposition the handlebar either forward or backward or up and down, and do so by hand, i.e., without tools, and while riding the bicycle.